Sadida
Sadida's Boots Sadidas use nature-based attacks and totemism in the form of "dolls" to slow down and disable their enemies. Like the Osamodas, Sadida have quite a wide range of summon spells. Sadida summon small imp like totems called dolls. Unlike the Osamodas, almost none of sadida's summons do Direct damage to targets. That leaves the Sadida, itself, to inflict the damage while its dolls distract, disable, and tease, and Sadida inflict that damage VERY well using a wide range of viny "brambles" that sprout from the earth, to attack thier enemies. Of course Sadidas also have several other nature-based spells such two poisoning spells and the ability at higher levels to shape change into a nearly indestructable tree. Sadidas do not have any buffs to speak of unless you count being able to increase their number of summons availble at one time. Sadidas weapon of shoice is the staff. The initiate's Staff in fact will most likely be the first weapon you wield as a Sadida. Sadidas also have a +50% damage bonus modifier to staff type weapons. You would do well to keep this in mind when buying equipment. Sadida's Characteristics In general Sadidas primary characteristic is Strength. As strength not only increase increases Sadidas Earth based attacks it also increases carrying capacity. However, despite being their primary characteristic, it has a soft cap of only 50, so it slows down earlier than most other Strength-based classes. Many Sadidas choose to boost Vitalityin later levels when Strength is not a reasonable option. Vitality of course increase the Sadadis HP to help survive long battles. Sadidas do have a couple of Fire based attacks so Intelligence can be an option for you skill points. Though most Sadias use equipment or scrolls to increase this stat. See the builds. Sadidas have only one Water based attack so Chance is not a primary statistic for Sadidas. The one water spell ( Tear ) and learned early and surprizingly powerful at lower levels. It is a tempting jus just throw a bunch of points onto Chance just for this spell. This is not recomended for most builds. Since Tear does more average damage than almost all of the Sadida's other attacks, and since Chance has a higher soft cap than Strength, some unorthadox builds use it. Sadidas also only have one spell linked to Agility, and that spell (Dolly Sacrifice, not to be confused with The Sacrificial Doll) can only be used on summoned monsters. Sadidas, like all classes, use increased Wisdom for more experiance points. It is also a good way to gain resistance to AP and MP loss. Scolls should be used whenever possible to increase this stat. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sadida class are: Builds The builds suggested for this class are: * Sadida/Strength * Sadida/Vitality (Doll summoning build) * Sadida/Chance * Sadida/Intelligence (Earthquake/Sylvan Power Build) * Sadida/Damage (The New Mob Killer: Earthquake/Silvan Power/Poison Wind) * Sadida/Doll Buff * sadida/mob killer 2 * Sadida/Tofu Pop * Sadida/Keeli's Earth Quake build * Sadida/Tofu Pop (excellent at low-levels, as well as fun to watch) * Sadida/Puppet build (good at any level) Training dopple The dopple trainer is Micado Peule. Trivia "Sadida", spelled backwards, is Adidas, which is a sports equipment manufacturer. Also, if you add an S to Sadida, it becomes a palindrome Category:Class